Count Chocula
An experienced mercenary and a ruthless killer, Count Chocula is FBI's most loyal henchman and his most dangerous asset. Born into a wealthy French aristocratic family, Comte Gaston Jean-Michel Baptiste Guillaume Yves Maximillien de Chocula lived a comfortable and carefree life at his opulent ancestral estate in Auvergne. As a lad, he would eat four dozen eggs every morning to get large, and would strengthen his legs by jumping on trampolines for hours, even days at a time. However, his idyllic childhood came to an end when Crabmen attacked his home, slaughtering his family and burning down the manor. Chocula swore revenge on the Crabmen, and devoted himself to becoming as lethal as possible. He traveled to Africa and began training under Nelson Mandela and Manfred, who taught him the deadly Giraffe-style of kung fu. This required Noah to develop a long, pliant, yet strong neck, which remains one of his most lethal traits to this day. However, his tutelage ended when Nelson was run down by an elephant. Chocula then moved to the US, where he met his next master, Alex Jones. Jones taught him how to distill FIVE dozen eggs into a powerful concentrated substance known as " Super Male Vitality". Chocula consumed this every day, giving him the SWOLE, JACKED, and #LITTY physique of The Rock. With his newfound strength, Chocula decided to finally take his revenge on the Crabmen. Chocula spent the next three years relentlessly tracking down the Crabmen, eventually locating their nest. He assaulted the nest unarmed, ruthlessly massacring the Crabmen, not just the men, but the women and children too. After the massacre, he found himself directionless. After spending all of his adult life seeking revenge, he had little idea of what to do next. He drifted across the globe, fighting as a mercenary in some of the bloodiest conflicts of the last century. His brutal methods made him a highly efficient soldier, and he quickly gained money and notoriety, becoming the most sought-after hired gun in the world. He also proved adept at thievery and smuggling, leading to several jobs for various criminal organizations. His most lucrative (and unbeknownst to him, final) job was a high-level, high-volume idea dealing operation across the Eastern Seaboard. In early 2014, he was approached by some kind of suicide squad about the purchase of one of his best ideas. During the transaction, "John" revealed himself to be undercover FBI agent FBI, before subduing and arresting Chocula. Following his arrest, Chocula was charged with several federal offenses, and was sentenced to consecutive life sentences in Florence ADX, the most secure federal prison in the US. Chocula quickly gained a reputation as a highly dangerous man within the prison, killing several other inmates within the first week. Several years into his incarceration, FBI arrived at the prison, having been falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit. Initially, Chocula was determined to kill him, but after FBI saved him from an ambush by several other inmates he became fiercely loyal (for a hired gun) to the former agent. They remained incarcerated for several more years until Punished Sam plane shifted into the prison and made them an offer: he would give them freedom in exchange for help with some old friends. The duo quickly agreed and Sam warped them into Universe 114.